Smothered
by ChasingCarsandCountingStars
Summary: The song "Smother" by Daughter has been put to a story about Hermione going through depression and anxiety after her friends either die, disappear, or go insane after the war. Including her parents. And how Draco struggles to pull Hermione out of the black hole that is often called "dying."


**Hey:)**

**It's me again, and I had this dream last night about a story that went along with this song. This is my most favorite song on the face of this planet. It makes me sad, but strangely happy at the same time. It has a weird outlook on life from someone else's point of view.**

**This song is called "Smother" by Daughter. They have some **_**really **_**amazing songs. Please check em' out! Another one that I really love is called "Run."**

**So, I hope ya'll like it! It will probably be just a one-shot, but I might morph this into a story type thing. Okay, here we go!**

**Please, if you guys can take a minute out of your day, could you leave a review? It makes me ecstatic that someone is reading my story. Also, if ya'll want, I have two other fanfics out there. One is a HG fanfic, and the other is HP Draco/Hermione pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP OR SMOTHER BY DAUGHTER! There.**

**R&R!:) **

_I'm wasted, losing time_

_I'm a foolish, fragile spine _

_I want all that is not mine_

_I want him, but we're not right_

Hermione strode confidently toward the Forbidden Forest. She was ready for this.

And she had been for a while.

She fixated her overly large black jacket, so as to hide its contents. She couldn't let anyone see.

She passed Hagrid's Hut without expression. So many memories had been made there. But the events didn't faze her. The one's that helped her make them, though, did.

She had been diagnosed with depression and anxiety after Ron and Harry both died in the War. Ginny was home schooled this year by her mother and father. Luna, nobody knew what happened to her. She disappeared after the final battle.

At the edge of the forest, she withdrew a small, rusty metal locket from her pocket, fastened in oxidized copper.

Opening it up, she had a clear view of a picture of her deceased parents. A small tear made its slow descent down her face, leaving a reflective streak in its wake.

_In the darkness I will meet_

_My creators_

_And they will all agree,_

_That I'm a suffocator _

Hermione continued her trek with her face impassive, washed clean of any emotion at all.

She passed a small lake where she had come so many times to read, think, write, study, _anything _really. This was also where she had had her first kiss.

She kept walking though, right on passed the lake, into a place she knew she's never come back from.

A place she'd never leave.

She heard rapid footsteps behind her, making her quicken her pace. She knew who it was, all she had to do was ignore them, and not turn around.

_I should go now quietly_

_For my bones have found a place_

_To lie down and sleep_

_Where all my layers_

_Can become reeds_

_All my limbs can become trees_

_All my children can become me_

_What a mess I leave_

_To follow_

_To follow_

_To follow_

_To follow_

She finally reached her desire place. A large magnolia tree rooted in the middle of a small clearing. She could swear it was calling her name.

She speed walked up to the trunk, throwing an alert glance over her shoulder before setting to work.

She placed the locket around her neck, letting the cold, rusted metal locket slide down her chest. It made her shiver.

She worked almost robotically, performing what she had imagined so many times in her head.

She made her way up the tree, stopping at intervals to make sure they hadn't found her.

Not yet.

But they would be coming.

Once she thought that she was high enough up the tree, she stopped. She fastened a tight knot on the rope, but left a big enough loop so that she could slip it over the branch.

She pulled the length of the rope from off the ground, up to her. And then she began to make another loop.

_But in the darkness I will meet_

_My creators_

_They will all agree,_

_That I'm a suffocator_

_Suffocator_

_Suffocator_

She heard a yell, and looked up. A head of glistening silver hair was dashing across the plain, but with their head bent over, looking at their feet, so that they wouldn't trip over the many stumps and roots that marked the grassy area.

Her face was like a canvas stripped of paint as she began inching her way across the branch. Not a flicker of hesitation crossed her mind.

"Hermione!" A strained voice rang through the everlasting silence. But it just passed through one of Hermione's ears and out the other.

_I'm sorry if I smothered you_

_I sometimes wished I'd stayed inside_

_My mother_

She was now precariously hovering above the ground. Her thoughts quickly flashed to her friends; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and George and Fred. And the friendships they had made, and the bonds that they constructed.

Then she let go.

_Never to come out._

**Okay, so that was the end! I'm sorry for that, I cried while writing it:( **

**And there still is a flicker of hope of me writing a sequel. Probably not though. Even if I do, Hermione most likely will not survive:( but that's just how the story ended up. I was actually going to make it to where Draco did save her, but then it just kind of… wrote itself.**

**Bye:) and please review!**


End file.
